onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Shinobu
|occupation = Kunoichi |residence = Kuri, Wano Country |status = |dfname = Juku Juku no Mi |dfmeaning = Mature |dftype = Paramecia |jva = }} Shinobu is a veteran kunoichi from Wano Country and an ally of the Kozuki Family. She was formerly Kin'emon's protégé. Appearance Shinobu is a short and stout middle-aged woman. She has light hair tied in pigtails and wears light-colored kunoichi attire. She appears to be very beautiful when she was younger, able to capture the hearts of many of her foes according to Hanzo. Personality Shinobu seems to take pride in her looks. She also seems to panic easily and she said that she is afraid of sharp objects. She seems to be offended when someone look down on her beauty and compare her when she was younger. Abilities and Powers According to herself, she excels in the . Ninja Art As a veteran kunoichi, Shinobu is skilled in ninjutsu, stealth, and infiltration techniques. * : Shinobu uses a large kite to evade pursuers through the air. It is large and durable enough to carry at least one additional person with Shinobu. It was first used to escape a home of an individual Shinobu and Nami were spying on. * : Shinobu throws an item which ricochet to hit her opponent. It was first used against Hanzo of the Orochi Oniwabanshu, and hit him in the groin, making him question if that is the origin of her name as a "Man Killer". * : Shinobu uses her technique to paralyze her opponent. It was first used against Hanzo, but due to the previous usage of Ball Buster, it was questioned by Nami if that was an actual technique. Devil Fruit Shinobu has the ability to mature things. According to Kiku anything she touches will rot. As other residents of Wano, she is unaware of the existence of Devil Fruit, and calls her abilities "Jutsu", and calls her techniques "Sexy Ninja Art". Weapons Shinobu carries a katana. History Past Over 20 years ago, Shinobu was a protégé of Kin'emon. Wano Country Arc Shinobu was summoned by Kin'emon to guide the Straw Hats at Oden Castle. When Kaido arrived at Kuri, Law alerted everyone inside the castle. The group was surprised to see Kaido and Shinobu was shocked to see Momonosuke in dragon form. After Luffy rushed off with Law following him and Kin'emon and Kiku left to rescue Tsuru, the rest tried to escape as Kaido approached the castle and destroyed it with a heat breath. She used her powers to save the remaining people in the castle from Kaido's attack by creating a hole underneath the castle. Kiku later returned to the ruined castle and informed the group about what happened to Luffy. Sometime after Luffy was taken by the Beasts Pirates, Shinobu and Nami infiltrated a house and spied on government officials in charge of weapon shipments from the ceiling. One of the officials spotted Nami's looking glass and jabbed a blade into the ceiling. Nami and Shinobu were forced to run away from his attacks, and Shinobu started screaming, tipping the officials off to the presence of humans. However, the duo managed to escape, and Shinobu used ninjutsu to glide through the air. Nami revealed that she found out when and where the weapons shipment was leaving, and Shinobu admitted that she is afraid of sharp objects, much to Nami's chagrin. Shinobu and Nami later infiltrated Orochi's castle. While they were hiding in the attic, Robin contacted them through Den Den Mushi and informed them that she had been discovered by the Orochi Oniwabanshu. Trivia *"Shinobu" means "to endure," or "to conceal oneself" and is a variant word for "shinobi". References Site Navigation fr:Shinobu es:Shinobu ru:Синобу pl:Shinobu it:Shinobu id:Shinobu Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Kozuki Family Category:Ninja Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Wano Country Characters